Trampoline
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: Collins and Angel have fun on Maureen and Joanne's new trampoline. Yeah, it’s exactly like it sounds. Rated M!......... ;


Title: Trampoline

Author: Ashley

Rating: M

Summary: Angel and Collins have fun on Joanne and Maureen's new trampoline. Yeah, it's exactly like it sounds. Rated M…

Fandom: RENT

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson created and owns it all!

Pairings: Angel/Collins, Roger/Mimi, and Maureen/Joanne

Author's Notes: I got Lindsey a trampoline for her birthday (she's eight now!!) and we ere out bouncing on it this morning when I got the Idea for this… Keep on the look out for my new story Loosing it All, it should be up in like a month maybe… This is so something Angel and Collis would do, ha-haa.

"Tommy, baby, let's go!" Angel tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "I want to get there before they leave Thomas!" Angel whined, "Why does it take you so long to get ready, baby?"

Collins appeared in the doorway, smiling smugly. "Just because I know how much it really irritates you, Ang." Collins wrapped one arm around her waist gingerly, and softly pressed his lips against her cheek. "Let's go, you know we can't keep them waiting. I'm sure everyone is ready to eat." Collins was barbequing for everyone at Maureen and Joanne's place that afternoon, four the fourth of July.

"Finally!" Angel stood on her tip toes to kiss Collins on the lips.

AngelXCollins

The couple arrived at Maureen's house just twenty minutes later. A note addressed to Angel Collins was taped to the front door. Angel pulled it off and unfolded it.

"Angel and Collins, We got sick of waiting for your lazy asses. We left to go get the food, and Mark, Mimi, Rog, Benny, and my niece. We'll be back in like an hour. Just go in. We just got a trampoline, in the backyard and there is beer in the fridge. Collins, there is Stoli and Absolut in the cupboard, please don't drink it all! Heart, heart Maureen." Angel rolled her eyes as she read and Collins shook his head..

"C'mon baby, let's have a beer and go play on the trampoline before they get home okay?" Collins grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. Angel walked into the kitchen and Collins walked out the back door. Angel pulled open the dor the the fridge. She shook her head when she saw that the entire fridge had been emptied and filled with beer for the occasion. Angel rolled her eyes and grabbed two bottles by the neck and shut the fridge door behind her.

She turned out into the back yard. Collins was already sitting on the middle of the over sized tampoline. "C'mere my little Angel Cake!" Angel climbed the ladder on the side and placed her shoes on the top step.

"You asked for it baby." Angel stood up on the trampoline and bounced excitedly, gaining momentum quickly. Soom she was jumpin three feet in the air. Collins couldn't even stand up straight, so he grabbed Angel's ankles and pulled her toward him. She landed with a thud and a quiet squeak. Collins crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Even though they weren't moving anymore the trampoline was moving underneath them and it was causing intresting things to happen to Collin's body. Angel Giggled and kissed his neck softly.

"Angel, what d'you say we break in the trampoline for Maureen and Joanne?" The college professor got a very familiar glint in his eyes as he pressed himself even closer to Angel who was quickly catching on to Collin's mood.

"I like that idea," Angel pushed herself closer to Collins and pressed her lips against his. Collins smiled as their lips touched. Again he pulled Angel over, so that she was straddling him. The trampoline responded by bouncing underneath them.

"Mmm. I love you Angel." Collins ran his hand along her sides with a feather light touch and started planting gentle kisses along every exposed inch of Angels skin. His fingers caught the hem of her sundress, and pulled it up so he had access to her stomach.

"Ha, that tickles baby," Angel was impatiently unzipping Collins' pants. "Do you mind if I, uhm, do you mind if I top?" Collins smiled at Angel's blush and put a small bottle of lube into Angel's hand.

"Not at all my little Angel." Collins grinned as Angelp ulled her pink underwear off and threw them off the trampoline. "You know, Ang. Sometimes you can be very un-Angel like." Angel stared into Collins eyes and nodded.

"I learned from the very best!" Angel biit her bottom lip, and lifted Collins legs up. "You ready?" Collins nodded and Angel bent down to catch his lips in a passionate kiss that distracted him from the slight burn as she entered his body with a soft moan. "I love you more than you'll know."

Collins struggled with coherency as Angel pulled out of him slowly and thrust back in quickly. "Oh, Ang!" he held Angel's shoulders tightly, his short nails digging into her bare skin. She pulled almost all the way out and pounded into him harder. Collins moaned and pulled his nails along Angel's arm, then he lifted his head up high enough to bite her neck, and kiss her hungrily on the mouth.

Angel was having trouble keeping herself under control, and continued to pound into her lover. "Damn it Angel!" Collins whispered.

Angel grinned, biting her lower lip. She reached in between them and fisted Collins gently. Collins moaned Angel's name and relaxed his hands briefly. Collins came violently, shouting.

Angel thrust into Collins once more, and came. Collins name on her lips, she fell forward and bit down on Collins' shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist and crushed her to him.

They lay like that for a few more minutes before Collins lifted a dozing Angel up and lay her gently beside him and softly wiped her clean with one of the shirts he had on. Angel didn't even stir when he pulled her dress back down to her knees. He had his own pants back on before Angel opened her eyes.

"Wow, That was amazing Tom." Angel crawled to Tom and kissed his neck from behind.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your shoulder, though it was bleeding a little bit. I wiped it off." Collins muttered sheepishly, Angel laughed and unconsciously brushed shoulder.

"Actually it was nice, very nice." Angel crawled to the edge and pulled her heels back on, "lets go sit on the porch swing."

Collins jumped down from the square trampoline and turned to Angel, who was still sitting on the edge of it, and put a hand on either side of her waist, lifting her up and cradling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you Thomas." Collins walked to the porch. Angel grabbed their beers then wrapped her arms around his neck firmly.

"I love you too Angel. You're my world." Collins sat down on the swing and pulled her down onto his lap, one arm around her waist, holding her close and the other rested over her legs, holding his beer. Angel leaned her hand on to his shoulder, turning her head slightly so that she could still drink her beer.

She wrapped both arms around his waist. No more words were needed to explain to each other how they felt at that moment.

"Hi love birds! Can I sit with you? Aunt Maureen was wrong, she said you guys were probably fucking on the living room couch." Maureen's little six year old niece, Alexis, hopped up on the swing and smiled at Angel, whose face was redder than an apple. "Hey Ms. Angel, why's your face red?"

Collins, Maureen, Mimi, Joanne , Roger, and Mark burst out laughing, Maureen walked into the yard and stretched.

"Come on Lexi! Let's play tag!" Maureen smiled, and Alexis nodded getting up and walking toward Maureen, buit she stooped down to pick something up off the ground. Pink underpants.

Angel groaned and buried her head into Collins shoulder, but he was shaking with laughter.

"Aunt Joanne? Why are your underpants out here?" Joanne blushed and walked to the little girl.

"These aren't mine. . ." Mimi laughed again.

"They're mine!" Angel dug her face further into Collins' shirt, wishing she could disappear. The underwear hit her in the back of the head and everyone laughed.

"What? We broke in your trampoline for you!" Collins smiled proudly and cuddled Angel.

It was Maureens turn to blush now, and hide her face in Joanne's neck. "Pookie, don't do it."

"We already did." Joanne and Maureen laughed. Soon everyone was laughing and kissing their partner. Mark hugged Alexis, and all eight people walked into the house.

Collins nibbled on Angel's ear and breathed on her neck. "We have _got to get a trampoline."_

Angel laughed and kissed Collins on the lips, hard. "Maybe for Christmas." Collins laughed and gathered Angel into his arms and spun her around.

"I love you." They both said at the same time, smiling, then met for a long, passionate kiss. Standing surrounded by their most important family.


End file.
